The invention relates to an apparatus for stacking corrugated boards, permitting stacks of corrugated boards to be alternatively arranged together with one above another in a zigzag order.
In an automatic corrugated board fabrication system, a corrugating medium is processed into a continuous sheet of corrugated board, then cut into corrugated boards of a fixed length, and then delivered to a stacking yard by a finished product conveyer. At the stacking yard, collected corrugated boards are stacked into stacks by an automatic stacker which is equipped with a counter for counting the number of pieces of the collected corrugated boards. Because corrugated boards are orderly stacked, they tend to fall from the pallet when they are delivered. In order to prevent stacked corrugated boards from falling, corrugated boards can be arranged into stacks that overlap one another in a zigzag order. However, because this stacking procedure is performed by labor, the labor cost is relatively increased.